tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Colin Cain
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | Bio-Man |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | New Metro City, CA |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 1.8 meters |- | Weight: | 175 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Black |- | Eye Color: | Green |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | Walter Cain (Father) Martha Cain (Mother) |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | New Metro City, CA |- | Allies: | Martha Cain Holly Brooks Don Rutherford |- | Enemies: | Boris Ivanov Arthur Winters Cecil Balkey Gordon Raines Henry Holton |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Bio-Man (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Bio-Man (Game) Bio-Man 2 Brawl Super-Star Legends Vengeance: The V-Rangers Bio-Man 3 Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion |} *''This article is for the character. For the Legends version, see here. For the Vengeance version, see here.'' Colin Quinn Cain, also known by his alter-ego Bio-Man, is a fictional superhero created by Justin Wolfe and the main protagonist of the Bio-Man series. His hometown is New Metro City, CA. Once a frail, fragile, young man dying from a mysterious disease, he was saved by his father (Dr. Walter Cain), who created a cybernetic spine to help heal his skeletal and organ structures. After his father's death, he became an ineffective vigilante before obtaining the Bio-Man Suit from his father's friend, Dr. Don Rutherford. The Legacy of Colin Cain *''Bio-Man (Game)'' *''Bio-Man 2'' *''Brawl Super-Star Legends'' *''Vengeance: The V-Rangers'' *''Bio-Man 3'' *''Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion'' Name origin Colin's name has no real origin. Appearance Colin is a 6'3" caucasian male. He is well-built, with an athlete-like physique. He has short black hair and green eyes. He commonly wears a black hoodie with the Cortech Industries logo on it and jeans (both chosen to help hide his cybernetic spine from people). When fighting crime, he wears his trademark Bio-Man Suit. Personality Colin/Bio-Man is a somewhat light-hearted hero, prone to cracking wisecracks and bad puns related to the situation. He enjoys creating humorous nicknames for the villains he fights, including "Armadillo"/"Roadkill" for Pangolin and "Frosty" for Frostbite. He is sarcastic towards his enemies and enjoys irritating them. However, he is also very kind and intelligent (his degree is Zoology was the inspiration for his animal-themed powers). He is faithful to his allies and wants to avenge his father's death. Abilities Physical Attributes Colin's cybernetic spine increases his physical attributes, giving him abilities like: *'Superhuman Strength': Bio-Man possesses superhuman, ant-like strength enabling him to press lift approximately eight tons. Bio-Man's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a car with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. Bio-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Superhuman Durability': Bio-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility': Bio-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Bio-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. Suit-Based Abilities The Bio-Man Suit grants Colin a variety of technological abilities as well, including: *'Cat-Like Reflexes': Bio-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. The speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Bio-Man has a limited healing factor. It is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. *'Flight': Bio-Man's cybernetic backpack contains a pair of retractable bat-like wings that allow Bio-Man to fly for short periods of time, as they can't remain active for long. *'Eagle Eye': Bio-Man's mask contains special eye lenses that greatly increase the distance from which Bio-Man can see clearly. The lens appears to contain a zoom function, similar to a camera. *'Cat Claws': Bio-Man possesses retractable claws embedded into his fingers that can be extended without causing Bio-Man any pain. These claws are indestructible, as they are made of a special durable alloy, meaning they can cut through most materials without being worn down. They also help in scaling vertical surfaces, such as the sides of buildings. *'Prehensile Tail': Bio-Man's belt contains an extendable prehensile tail. This tail can be controlled by Bio-Man via a brain sensor in his mask, and can be used to hang from objects. The tail is very strong and can lift objects up to one ton in weight. The tail is highly extendable, and maxes out at 200 feet. *'Gecko Stick': Using mechanics similar to those of a gecko, Bio-Man can cling to and crawl on walls and ceilings with ease. Gallery Bio-Man.jpg|Artwork Category:Superpowered Humans Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Toshiko Games Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bio-Man Category:Bio-Man Characters Category:Bio-Man 2 Characters Category:Bio-Man 3 Characters Category:Vengeance: The V-Rangers Characters